Battle City Reloaded
by Yami's Chan
Summary: If they got doom wrong, then what's to say they didn't get battle city wrong too? not a sequal though depression, ilness, lying and betreyal. this is the true story of battle city.
1. Routine

_

* * *

_

I can't think of anything that's remotely funny. Hmmm… Yu-Gi-oh is not mine.

* * *

Chan: this is another one of those; don't expect loads of updates things, I just really need to get this out of my head before it drives me insane!

Yami: She's not kidding! The idea was in her head before she even discovered existed.

Chan: yes. But I actually decided to write it a bit like Doom reloaded. This isn't a sequel or prequel or anything else to do with doom reloaded and neither story will affect the others plot.

Yami: O.K. Can I get on with the warnings now?

Serena: Hang on! Why can't I say it?

Yami: Aghhh! What the heck does she want?

Serena: My poor confused Yami! I'm the Serena from Dead Alive, and she's not as evil as the one from Falling Forever and Millennium dagger!

Chan: That's right! Everyone, meet my OC Serena. She really isn't as bad as everyone makes out she is!

Serena: Exactly! Anyway, this story has the following warnings, Boy x Boy stuff, violence; it doesn't exactly follow the plot of the show but is set on that weird Kaiba corp. blimp but no one got sent to the shadow realm. So Mai, Odion and Ryou (and therefore the spirit of the ring, he is getting called Bakura in this,) are still around. Oh and when we speak of Malik, we mean the evil dude. Marik is the slightly less evil dude who turns good in the end.

Chan: Very good! I'll don't think there is anything else to say!

Yugi: Are you sure?

Chan: Yep!

Yami: O.k., shall we start?

Chan: Yes of coarse…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Battle City Reloaded

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Routine**

**Normal P.O.V. **

_Mine. _Thought Seto. _He's mine. _He had no idea why this thought hit him so strongly at that moment, but Joey had it too. He lent back against the sofa that the CEO was laying on. Seto smiled softly at his golden blonde puppy and gently stroked his hair. Both boys were in their pyjama's as they had both been about to go to bed when Seto had suddenly decided to visit Joey and of coarse, Joey had been more than happy to see him. They had been seeing each other secretly since before the beginning of battle city, they now couldn't imagine one day without each other's love.

"I love you Seto." Murmured Joey, drawing his knees up to his chest. Seto chuckled slightly as he wrapped one arm across the smaller boy's chest.

"I love you too Joey." He whispered in his ear. Joey's smile widened.

He knew Seto loved him, he said it every single day, but somehow he could still never hear it enough. He couldn't hear _Seto _enough. He loved the way he talked, the way he laughed. He hardly laughed around anyone besides Joey, but when he did laugh, to Joey it was the most beautiful sound created. Seto felt exactly the same way about Joey, only, if possible, more so. The happiness he felt just looking into those soft brown eyes was unmatched to anything else he could feel. His brother brought him happiness, but not the same sort of happiness. The kind Joey gave him was love. Pure and simple love. It was the kind of love he had never had before. He also knew hat he was unlikely to find it anywhere else but in Joey.

-----

Just down the corridor from Joey's room was the room in which Yugi Moto was supposed to be sleeping in. Supposed to, but wasn't. In fact, Yugi wasn't even in there. In his place was the former pharaoh of Egypt and his 'mortal enemy' Bakura the tomb robber. Neither had their own bodies yet so they had to take over their Hikari's bodies. They had more in common than anyone could have known or guessed, the only difference was, Yami had asked o borrow Yugi's body, Bakura had just taken over Ryou's.

Bakura was sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lip, unsure of what to do for the best. A small fire was burning in the corner of the room, confined to one place by the shadow magic that had been put in place there. The only sounds in the room were the crackle of the flames, the ripping of paper, and the soft sobs escaping Yami's throat.

The ripping was from the magazines that lay all around the sobbing pharaoh. Every few seconds, Yami would reach out and tear yet another picture out, before hurling it into the flames.

"Yami…" muttered Bakura only to earn a hand held up towards him which was then lowered, shaking to the ground.

"Shh…" sobbed the younger boy. "Just one more…I promise…just one more." Bakura had to fight back the hundreds of replies he was longing to speak. Somehow, he managed to keep them inside s Yami picked up the tattered remains of the final magazine. With trembling fingers, Yami ripped out the back page picture and hurled it into the fire.

"There….." he whispered. "I'm done…" there was a something like the ghost of a smile playing on the teen's lips as he said this. Yami turned to face Bakura who was looking back in a mix of sadness and pity. With a sigh, Yami walked over, head hung low and lay beside Bakura, his head in the tomb robbers lap.

"Good Yami." Bakura started to stroke the boy's hair. "You'll be ok." Tears were falling from crimson eyes onto is jeans but he didn't care. Neither boy was quite sure what the relationship between them actually was. They were rivals, definitely, but friendly rivals, like Yugi and Joey. Even though they didn't admit it, they each considered the other as a friend. And sometimes….sometimes when Bakura was sitting up with Yami, making sure he was safely asleep, he sometimes had a thought that maybe, just maybe, they could be something more even than that. But he'd never say anything because, apart from the fact that he himself wasn't sure, he knew that right now Yami needed friends, not lovers. The pharaoh's fists were screwed up; his clothes stunk of the smoke fumes from the fire, his face dirty and stained apart from two clear marks where his tears fell. One single paper cut marked the end of his index finger. There were a pair of scissors on the table next to the bed, but they hadn't been used much.

This wasn't unusual, in fact, it was common, almost a nightly occurrence. What was most frightening was that it was almost like a secret ritual, a ceremony that had to be carried out exactly the same each time……

After about ten minuets, the pharaoh was in a light fitful sleep and the tomb robber was just laying him under the covers of the bed. Bakura slipped the millennium puzzle from around Yami's neck and locked it in the draw of the bedside table, tucking the key under the pillow. He carefully put the scissors back away and then threw the remains of the magazines into the dying fire. He stood, watching the flames flick around the tattered paper. The pictures Yami had thrown into the heat earlier were now, almost completely gone, all except for the back cover. They always took longer to burn because they were generally thicker than normal magazine pages. Brushing back a tear, the only tear he'd cry, the snowy haired teen sat crossed legged to watch the fire burn into embers, taking every last shred of evidence that this had ever happened, with it, including the back cover. Bakura rose to his feet and made a small movement with his hand, vanishing the dying ashes and then turned to look at Yami.

He looked so sweet when he slept. Much more angelic, much more fragile…he put on a pretty good mask during the day…that was the only way he could carry on, if he didn't he'd have been gone long ago. With another sigh, Bakura left the room, trying to wipe away both images of the pharaoh he had seen that night. The one laying in the bed, and the one that had been burning on every magazine page ripped out and thrown away.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: ok. First chapter done, many more to come. 

Yami: -has fainted-

Serena: -poking Yami with a stick- R&R everyone unless you want me to hurt Yami. -poke, poke-

* * *


	2. Sleeping Beauty

_

* * *

_

Even though it's been over a year, I still don't own Yu-Gi-oh.

* * *

Chan: I have two goals for this year, one, complete I Wonder, and two, get this story back up and running. 

Yami: this story has been inactive for so long, it's collecting cobwebs -brushes them away-

Chan: -brushes them away too- now, before another year passes, lets get on with the story.

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

****Sleeping Beauty**

**Bakura's P.O.V. **

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I realised was that I was in Yami's bed. I tried desperately to remember what happened last night but for a while, it was all just a blank. I rolled over and caught sight of the other figure also in the bed. I blushed scarlet. _Please don't let us have done anything last night…_ I thought to myself. I could just see the back of Yami's head. A piece of paper was stuck in his hair. I smiled to myself and reached out, picking it out of his hair carefully with my fingers. It was from a magazine and I could just about make out one word. _Duel_.

I remembered last night like a wave had gone over me. I remembered him asking if he could meet me in his room, and then getting angry at the magazines he had been looking through. I didn't think to stop him as he yelled. In a way I could understand him. In every picture, every magazine, it had Yami's picture…but Yugi's name. He wasn't exactly _jealous_ of Yugi, not really. More like, just upset that he can't have a normal life. That's what he wants. It's what I want too. More than once I've grown angry at Ryou, I've even hit him once or twice (I'm not proud of this, no matter what people may think), just because I want the same thing as Yami. I'd never tell Ryou, but I've grown sort of fond of him lately.

Anyway, as I said I could remember Yami yelling as he found the articles in the magazines. I can remember him ripping them out and burning every last one of them. I could remember him crying but eventually dozing back off to sleep. After I tucked him up in bed I had cleaned up the room and then headed to leave. I'd made it out of the door and almost back to my own room when I'd felt rather than heard someone whispering on the other side of my mind link. It wasn't Ryou though. It was Yami.

_Come back…_ he whispered softly. I didn't have to think twice. I retraced my steps back to his room and opened the door. He was awake and watching for me to return. _You're out of your mind._ I told myself as I sat beside him on the bed. He didn't say much, just smiled as he curled up again, pulling back the covers inviting me to join him.

My heart thudded slightly as I laid beside him. Half of me wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I managed to control myself. I settled for just watching the back of his head as he fell asleep once more and I followed soon after.

The boy beside me snored and stirred, making me jump slightly. I smiled when I realised that it was only him. He'd turned over to face me and I could now see more tiny scraps of paper stuck to his hands and clothes. I carefully began peeling them away so that he would look perfect (not that he doesn't anyway), so Yugi wouldn't notice anything odd. We're always so careful about that.

When I'd finished cleaning him up, I got up and carefully placed the sheets back down so it looked like only one person had been sleeping in the bed. I walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and poured a glass of juice for myself which I drank sitting on the edge of the bed. This gave me a perfect excuse to watch Yami sleep. He looked peaceful despite the red rimmed eyes. i wished i could look into his mind and see whatever it was he was dreaming of. Something calming, hopefully.

Once I had finished my drink I rinsed out my glass and dried it quickly. I was still thinking of Yami so I found myself walking back over to the fridge and refilling the glass. I hoped that he would mind, or just wouldn't notice, that I had used the glass first. I tiptoed over to Yami's side and placed it on the bedside table, smiling to myself. I kept throwing glances at Yami out f the corner of my eye so I saw the exact moment when he changed. His hair became different, his eyes less swollen and his face softer, more innocent. To make matters worse Yami- sorry, I mean Yugi was now waking up.

I paled even more than normal and as quickly and quietly as possibly, ran towards the door. I leapt over a chair and dodged around a pile of clothes Yugi had thrown aside the night before. The door slid shut behind me, with a mercifully quiet swoosh and click. I pressed my ear against the door, breathing hard, trying to listen above the loud beating of my own hear in case Yugi had spotted me. Fortunately all I could hear were the normal sounds of a teenage boy getting out of bed. I sighed with relief and started back to my room once more. Something told me it wouldn't look too good for 'the tomb robber' to be found pressing his ear against the pharaoh's door. I never even saw the darkened figure lurking in the shadows just around the corner.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: how's that for a new chapter to a story forgotten by time? I hope I can get some more people interested. 

Yami: I'm being poked until I say that all readers should leave a review.

Chan: -poking Yami- yep, yep!

* * *


End file.
